In order to develop a transmission blocking vaccine against P. vivax, LMIV started projects to chemically conjugate recombinant Pvs25 and Pvs230, orthologous proteins of transmission blocking vaccine candidates Pfs25 and Pfs230 being evaluated in the clinic by LMIV, to protein carriers. The monomeric proteins and conjugates thereof are being evaluated in animal studies for functional activity and immune enhancement, respectively and the antisera are being evaluated for transmission blocking activities in mosquitoes.